


The Sons of the God of War

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Beating, Begging, Bondage, Coercion, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Face Slapping, Facials, Fingerfucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guan Ping looks up at the general, trying to equal the ferocity of his gaze. "You want us to whore ourselves out to you? I should have expected as much villainy from the men of Wei!"</p><p>"It's a reasonable offer, don't you think? A few hours' use of you and your brother, in exchange for your father's peace of mind – is that not a worthwhile trade?" Xiahou Dun looks down at the young man, then glances across to Guan Suo. "Or do you value your pride more than your father?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sons of the God of War

"I can't give you the God of War, cousin, but I've brought you the next best thing."

Xiahou Dun shoves Guan Ping and Guan Suo forward, pushing them toward Cao Cao's throne. The younger boy stumbles to his knees, but Guan Ping remains defiantly upright until Xiahou Dun's heel strikes the back of his leg. He gives an indignant yelp as he, too, sinks down to his knees.

"Guan Yu's sons?" Cao Cao says, looking across at his general with clear amusement. "How on earth did you acquire these two, Xiahou Dun?"

"They broke off from their father's forces, and decided to try their hands at an assassination mission." Xiahou Dun laughs harshly, and grabs hold of Guan Ping's hair, yanking his head back. "But it didn't work out so well for you, did it, boy?"

"As daring as their father, are they?" Cao Cao smiles, and the sight sends a shudder through Guan Ping's body.

"They've no shortage of courage, cousin." Xiahou Dun releases his hold on Guan Ping, and turns on Suo, taking hold of his chin just as roughly. "It's _wit_ they seem to lack."

"We are the sons of the God of War!" Guan Suo declares, his bold voice betraying none of the fear his brother knows he must feel. "Even if it's dangerous, we cannot pass up an opportunity to defeat a villain such as you, Cao Cao!"

"Watch your tongue, boy." Xiahou Dun backhands Guan Suo, and is just about to deliver a second blow, when Cao Cao raises his hand. The general halts immediately, and Guan Ping can see the relief in his brother's face.

"And you disobeyed your father's orders to launch this attack on me, did you?" Cao Cao's gaze lingers on Guan Ping, and the young man steels himself not to look away, not to allow himself to be intimidated. "What unfilial sons you are!"

"We had to!" Guan Ping answers, suddenly full of rage. "Father will not attack you directly, and you will not stop pursuing him, so it's up to us to put a stop to this, so that-" He falters, feeling Suo's eyes on him. "So that you'll leave our father in peace, one way or another!"

"You brats meant to sacrifice yourselves, did you?" Xiahou Dun rounds on Guan Ping, and the young man can see what looks like a sliver of respect beneath the fierce contempt in the general's eyes.

"Well then," Cao Cao says, casting his gaze from one brother to the other. "If you want me to leave your father alone that badly, then it would be cruel of me to deny your request. But if I'm to give up the pursuit of a warrior as talented as the great Guan Yu, then it's only fair that I'm compensated for the loss."

The look in Cao Cao's eyes makes his implication quite clear, and Guan Ping finds himself lost for words.

"Whatever you want, we'll give you, if you'll leave Father alone!" Suo's voice cuts through his brother's bewildered silence, and for a moment Guan Ping wishes his hands were unbound so that he could slap the boy himself.

"Suo!" Guan Ping hisses. "You don't know what you're agreeing to!"

"You should keep that little brother of yours under better control." Xiahou Dun smirks, laying one hand on Guan Ping's shoulder. "But you're the eldest, so you get the deciding vote. What do you say, boy? Are you going to give my cousin what he wants?"

Guan Ping looks up at the general, trying to equal the ferocity of his gaze. "You want us to whore ourselves out to you? I should have expected as much villainy from the men of Wei!"

"It's a reasonable offer, don't you think? A few hours' use of you and your brother, in exchange for your father's peace of mind – is that not a worthwhile trade?" Xiahou Dun looks down at the young man, then glances across to Guan Suo. "Or do you value your pride more than your father?"

Guan Suo looks pleadingly at his brother, and Guan Ping can feel his outrage melting away under those wide eyes. How can he say no to his own little brother?

"If we do this, you'll leave our father in peace?" Guan Ping fixes his eyes on Cao Cao's face, watching the older man's expression for any hint of deception. "You won't betray us, after it's done?"

"Well," Cao Cao smiles, glancing across to Xiahou Dun. "You have no guarantee either way, do you? But what you _can_ be sure of, Guan Ping, is that if you refuse, your father will have no peace as long as I live."

"Fine." Guan Ping lowers his eyes, willing his hands to stop shaking. "We'll do it."

 

* * *

 

Leaning back against the wall of the cell, Guan Ping cradles his empty cup in his lap. The wine they were given had obviously been laced with something, but he'd drained his cup anyway, and watched Guan Suo do the same. Now they wait together quietly, sitting side by side, with only the darkness and the slow creep of intoxication to accompany them.

As he waits, Guan Ping's mind returns over and over to the unknowns of the evening ahead. He knows, roughly speaking, what he and his brother have agreed to, but the details are a mystery. What will they have to do? Will both he and his brother have to attend to Cao Cao, or will they be shared out like spoils, one brother for Cao Cao and one for Xiahou Dun? The possibilities make Guan Ping's head spin, and he has no idea which outcome would be best. Each scenario plays out in the young man's mind, over and over, endlessly tormenting him with thoughts and images that make his cheeks burn.

"Brother…" Guan Suo's voice interrupts his reverie. The boy is breathing heavily, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, looking up at his brother with dark, wide eyes. The drugged wine seems to have taken hold of Guan Suo, overwhelming him easily even as Guan Ping is just beginning to feel the first warm tendrils of its grip.

"What is it, Suo?" Guan Ping rests his hand on his brother's arm, and is startled by the heat of his skin.

"I feel strange…" Guan Suo moves closer to him, resting his head on Guan Ping's shoulder.

"You'll be okay," he says, drawing the boy into a loose embrace. "I promise, you'll be fine."

"Okay…" Guan Suo murmurs, pressing up against his brother.

Guan Ping can feel the warmth of his brother's body as if it were seeping into his own flesh, and as the boy squirms against him, he feels the unmistakeable hardness of Suo's arousal jutting against his thigh. With a clear mind, Guan Suo would have been mortified with embarrassment, and Guan Ping would be steadfastly trying to ignore what he was feeling; in the darkness of the prison cell, drunk on who knows what, Guan Ping can feel the two of them succumbing to corruption even before Cao Cao has laid a finger on them.

 

* * *

 

"On your feet." Xiahou Dun says, as brusquely as if he were ordering about a pair of common criminals.

Guan Ping stands easily, but his brother wobbles unsteadily as he gets up, and he has to slip one arm around the boy to keep him upright.

"He won't last two minutes." The general snorts, grabbing hold of Guan Suo's wrists to refasten his manacles.

Guan Ping folds his arms. "Don't underestimate us. We're the sons of-"

Xiahou Dun slaps him, knocking him back against the wall. "My lord might be interested in your lineage, but to me you're just another arrogant whelp who needs to learn his place."

Guan Ping bites back another retort, and holds still as his own manacles are locked into place. He could needle Xiahou Dun again, provoke him into beating them or perhaps even executing them, but what good would that do? His pride might demand that he repay the general's insults in kind, but pride will not help his father. Obedience and fortitude are what Guan Ping needs, and he focuses on that thought as hard as he can, as Xiahou Dun leads the two brothers out of the cell and through corridor after corridor, to the stage set for their performance.

It's only as the general pulls them through the door of the main hall that Guan Ping realises how naïve his speculations were; did he really think these Wei villains would take Guan Suo and him to their bedchambers, like precious lovers? What a fool he was, to think that Cao Cao would be anything other than savage in his attentions. Of course the brothers are to be put to use in the main hall, like common entertainers. The two of them are nothing more than an amusement to Cao Cao, the young man realises, and he should probably be grateful that the lord hasn't assembled a larger audience to witness their humiliation.

"Here they are, cousin." Xiahou Dun leads the brothers to stand in front of his lord, lets their chains drop to the floor. "The older one still has a fair bit of fight in him, just as you prefer, but the younger one seems much more pliant."

"Well, both types have their uses." Cao Cao smiles, and nods to his general. "Strip them."

Xiahou Dun's dagger works quickly over the brothers' clothes, cutting away each garment until the two of them are standing naked before him. Guan Ping tries to look away, but no matter how much he tries to control himself, his eyes return again and again to his brother's exposed body. The warm hue of Guan Suo's skin draws his gaze irresistibly, and the smooth contours of the boy's torso lead his eyes down, inescapably, to the jutting rosy flesh of his cock. Guan Ping knows he should look away, close his eyes, anything to distract himself from the sight of Suo's naked form, but it's hopeless. He's caught by the spectacle, and he can feel his brother's gaze fixed equally hungrily on his own body.

"Kneel." Xiahou Dun orders, and pushes the brothers down to the floor with a heavy grip that won't be denied. Guan Ping complies, flinching a little under the general's touch.

"Now, which one do you want me to start with, cousin?"

"Guan Ping." Cao Cao replies. "Since you enjoy a challenge."

"He won't give me much of a challenge," the general says, grabbing a handful of the young man's hair, "will you, boy?"

Guan Ping doesn't reply. Which is the right response? Should he agree, and promise to be obedient, even though it hurts his pride? Or be defiant, even though it will earn him rougher treatment? How can he possibly win, faced with such a choice?

Xiahou Dun yanks hard on his hair, pulling Guan Ping's head back roughly. "Too frightened to speak, are you?"

Guan Ping pulls away angrily, glaring up at the general. Even silence just seems to earn him more trouble, and if that's the case, then he might as well say whatever he pleases. "Did you ask me something? I must not have been paying attention."

The slap that cuts across Guan Ping's cheek is hard enough to make his skin burn, but he doesn't cry out. Knowing a blow is coming makes it easier to clamp down on his reactions, and he keeps silent and still, even as a second and third slap follow the first. When the general lets go of his hair, Guan Ping slumps forward, wishing he could bring his hands to his face to soothe the sore flesh, but determined not to show even that weakness. Instead he keeps his gaze fixed steadily on Xiahou Dun, as if the threat of a beating is nothing to him.

"Let's see if your little brother is more attentive, shall we?" The general says, rounding on Guan Suo.

 _That_ thought stings more bitterly than a dozen slaps, and Guan Ping watches, transfixed somehow by the sight, as Xiahou Dun takes hold of his brother's hair and drags him closer. Guan Suo bends easily to the general's will, and he seems almost thankful to be touched; if the boy is at all afraid, he doesn't show it, and he leans into Xiahou Dun's touch like a grateful pet.

"Much better behaved than your brother, aren’t you?" The general slaps Guan Suo's face lightly, just enough to bring a little murmur of desire to the boy's lips.

"Yes…" Guan Suo says, shifting slightly so that his bound hands are pressed to his lap.

"Yes, what?" Another slap, harder this time, reddens the boy's cheek.

Guan Suo looks up at the general, a flicker of confusion clouding his eyes. Then his expression clears, and a little smile curls at his lips. "Yes, sir."

"He takes to it easily, doesn't he? If only his father had been that agreeable." Cao Cao says, and his words draw a grunt of amusement from Xiahou Dun.

"Maybe the boy takes after his mother."

The general pulls Guan Suo forward and shoves his face down, grinding the ridge of his cock against the boy's cheek. In his place, Guan Ping would have been struggling and pulling against Xiahou Dun's grip, but Guan Suo is more than compliant; he rubs his face against the older man's crotch happily enough than Guan Ping doubts the general's grip on his hair is even necessary. To watch his brother giving himself up so easily to his desires is unnerving but fascinating. Guan Suo's expression lights up with hunger as Xiahou Dun begins to unfasten his trousers, and Guan Ping couldn't force his gaze away even if he tried.

The sight of Guan Suo rubbing against the general like an affectionate pet was shocking, but seeing the boy's lips part for another man's cock is utterly maddening. Guan Ping watches intently as his brother takes inch after inch of the general's cock, sucking at it as vigorously as he can. The general gives Guan Suo barely any room to move, holding him in position and fucking his throat as brutally as if he were just a toy to be used, making the boy cough and squirm with each deep thrust. Guan Ping should be appalled, but all he can feel now is lust and envy; drunk on the corruption of Wei, all he can do is watch and wait for his turn.

"He doesn't need much instruction, does he?" Xiahou Dun seems amused by the boy's compliance, but his grip on Guan Suo's hair remains tight and unyielding. "Had some practice at this, have you, boy?"

Guan Suo answers with a muffled groan, and Guan Ping feels his own flesh aching with matching lust. How many times has his brother done this before? How many other men have taken his mouth like this, and used him as their plaything? The thought is infuriating, and yet Guan Ping can't deny the thrill it gives him.

A movement at the edge of Guan Ping's vision distracts him, and he glances across to where Cao Cao is sitting, leaning back in his chair with a look of quiet approval. He seems so at ease, as if the sights unfolding before him are utterly commonplace. Guan Ping supposes that they must be, here in Wei.

"Your brother looks good with a mouthful of cock, doesn't he?" Xiahou Dun laughs harshly, and when Guan Ping looks up he finds the general's gaze fixed on him. "You'd like to try that mouth yourself, wouldn't you?"

"I… I don't…" He should stay silent, or tell the general to go to hell, but Guan Ping finds himself struggling to deny his own desire, throwing word after faltering word to try to suppress it. "I can't- wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't you?" Xiahou Dun smirks.

A surge of defiance bubbles up inside him, and Guan Ping scowls. "Of course not! I'm not like _you!_ "

Xiahou Dun throws Guan Suo aside and silently advances on Guan Ping, his lone eye dark with rage. The general has hauled Guan Ping to his feet before the young man realises what he's brought upon himself, and as the first punch lands, Guan Ping curses himself for his recklessness. Why can he not just comply as Guan Suo has, and get it over with? Why must he keep provoking his captors, worsening his situation with every word that spills from his careless lips? He tries to stay silent as Xiahou Dun beats him, gritting his teeth against the yelps and whimpers that rise up in his throat, but by the time the general has thrown him to the floor, he's lost control entirely. Xiahou Dun's boot strikes his stomach, and he cries out hoarsely, thankful that the blow knocks the wind out of him; if he had the breath, Guan Ping would be begging for mercy. Another kick follows the first, hitting his ribs this time, and Guan Ping whines like a wounded animal. His body betrays him at every turn. His throat gives up yelp after pathetic yelp, his eyes blur with tears, and still his arousal does not diminish. They have corrupted him somehow, given him urges he should not feel and thoughts he should not have, and now even his own body cannot be trusted. Each blow that rains down on Guan Ping, filling him with shameful excitement, makes that abundantly clear.

"Xiahou Dun."

The sound of Cao Cao's voice seems to rein Xiahou Dun in, and the general halts at once. A little smile passes across his lips as he steps back, as if there's some hidden satisfaction to receiving the order, as gentle as it is. Guan Ping looks up at Xiahou Dun, and across to Cao Cao, suddenly aware of how completely out of his depth he is. What had he been thinking, agreeing to serve men as strange and inscrutable as these?

"Brother…" Guan Suo's words are faint and quavering, barely audible. The boy cowers by Cao Cao's feet, as far away from the scene of his brother's beating as he could crawl, and even now Guan Suo is pressed back against the base of the throne, watching with wide, bewildered eyes. Cao Cao's hand rests on the boy's hair, stroking it lightly, as if he were comforting a nervous pet.

"Get your hands off my brother!" Guan Ping cries, enraged by the simple intimacy of the gesture. "If you must degrade someone, then degrade _me_!"

Cao Cao smiles down at the young man, continuing to toy with Guan Suo's hair as he speaks. "Are you trying to change the terms of our arrangement?"

"Will you let me?" Guan Ping pushes himself upright, wincing as the movement strains his bruised ribs. "If I do what you want, will you leave my brother alone?"

"You think you're good enough to do the work of two boys, do you, Guan Ping?"

"Yes," he says firmly, feigning the confidence he wishes he had.

"Then come here and show me." Cao Cao says, at last taking that infuriating hand from Guan Suo's head and beckoning to him.

Guan Ping begins to get to his feet, only to find Xiahou Dun's hands shoving him back down again. "My cousin wants you on your knees, where you belong." The general says, pushing him forward with a foot in his back. "You don't walk, boy, you _crawl_."

Clenching his bound fists, Guan Ping makes his way across to Cao Cao on his knees. He has no real idea of what he intends to do, of what might persuade Cao Cao to leave his brother untouched, but he at least has a starting point; with as much confidence as he can muster, Guan Ping brings his hands up to Cao Cao's lap and presses them against the ridge of his cock, rubbing firmly at it through the fabric of the older man's robes. He expects Cao Cao to grab hold of his hair and push him down, to take control of him as roughly as Xiahou Dun had seized Guan Suo, but Cao Cao's hands remain frustratingly still. He simply sits back and lets Guan Ping touch him, watching silently as the young man fumbles with the fastenings of his robes. The reality of what he's doing only hits Guan Ping as he clasps his hands around the shaft of Cao Cao's cock, as he feels the older man's flesh beneath his palms, firm and hot. The sensation is obscene, and Guan Ping forces his gaze away as his hands begin to move, fixing his eyes determinedly on the floor beside him.

Cao Cao chuckles, seemingly more amused by Guan Ping's shyness than by the caress of his hands, and grabs hold of the young man's hair. "Didn't you say you were good enough to do the work of two boys?" He says, pulling Guan Ping close. "Or have you decided that protecting your brother isn't worth the effort?"

Guan Ping doesn't reply, but the thought of Guan Suo is enough to strengthen his resolve, and he throws himself into his task wholeheartedly. This time his hands are steadier, and he takes Cao Cao's cock into his mouth as hungrily as if he's been yearning for it all night. If he can please Cao Cao, if he can just manage to exhaust him, then this will be almost over. Even if Guan Ping is made to satisfy Xiahou Dun too, the end is at least in sight, and he can do it all without letting Guan Suo endure a single moment more of this degradation.

A long, soft moan interrupts Guan Ping's thoughts. He raises his head, keeping his lips pressed to the tip of Cao Cao's cock, as he glances across to where Guan Suo is kneeling. The sight that greets him is enough to freeze Guan Ping in place.

"But- But you said-" He stammers, watching as Xiahou Dun kneels behind the boy and slides a couple of fingers into his ass. The two of them are close enough that Guan Ping can see the oil glistening on his brother's skin, the trembling of Guan Suo's limbs, and the look of sheer bliss on the boy's face as those thick fingers penetrate him.

One firm hand grabs Guan Ping's hair and yanks his head back, while the other strikes him hard across the cheek. "Your work isn't finished yet, Guan Ping." Cao Cao warns him, bringing the back of his hand down across the other side of the young man's face. "Get it done quickly enough, and perhaps Xiahou Dun's efforts will go to waste…"

He wants to shout and rail against Cao Cao's villainy, but even in his addled, frustrated state, Guan Ping can see that it's futile. Instead he bends his head and resumes his task, trying to ignore the increasingly loud noises his brother is making.

"More…" Guan Suo begs, breathing hard.

Xiahou Dun chuckles. "You want more, do you? How much do you want it, boy?"

"Please!" The boy moans. "Please… Deeper, I need it deeper, please…"

Guan Ping tries to block out his brother's voice, and the slick, wet sound of the general's fingers plunging into him, but it's too much to ignore. No matter how much he tries to push the thought away, all Guan Ping can think of is the sight of his brother, bent over and begging to be penetrated again and again.

Without warning, rough hands seize Guan Ping's shoulders and drag him backward, pulling him away from Cao Cao. The young man yelps in surprise, but by the time his gaze meets Cao Cao's, he's realised exactly what is going on.

"Come here, Guan Suo." Cao Cao beckons to the boy. "Come and sit on my lap."

Guan Ping struggles against Xiahou Dun's grip, but he knows he doesn't stand a chance. He has no choice but to watch as his brother climbs astride Cao Cao and begins to grind his ass against the older man's lap.

"Good boy…" Cao Cao grips Guan Suo's waist with one hand, guiding him into position. The boy shifts and squirms against Cao Cao's cock, rocking and working his hips restlessly until the head of it finally sinks into his ass, and he moans in satisfaction. Guan Ping watches, frozen so firmly in place by the depravity of what he's seeing that he couldn't have fled even if Xiahou Dun released him. He watches, feeling his own body tensing and twitching in sympathy, as his brother slowly slides down the length of Cao Cao's shaft, and when the whole of it is buried in Guan Suo's ass, Guan Ping can't suppress a soft groan of desire.

"You're enjoying the sight of that, aren't you, boy?" Xiahou Dun laughs at him, sliding one hand down to grasp Guan Ping's cock, squeezing him roughly. "You seem like such a little prude, but deep down you're really just as much of a slut as your brother, aren't you?"

The young man murmurs a protest, but the hand gripping him feels too good to ignore, and his hips jerk forward instinctively.

"If only it was your brother's ass, and not my fist, eh?"

Guan Suo glances over his shoulder toward the two of them, and meets Guan Ping's gaze with eyes full of pleasure. "Brother…" The boy murmurs, clinging onto Cao Cao's shoulders as he rides him, not slowing his pace for a moment.

"Looks like the feeling's mutual, doesn't it?" Xiahou Dun's voice is low and mocking, as he lets go of the young man's cock and moves his hand down to the curve of Guan Ping's ass. The general's grip is tight and cruel, and the roughness of it sends a shiver through Guan Ping's flesh. It's as if Xiahou Dun can see right through him, through to the most secret desires he harbours, and the feeling of being laid bare is terrifying. Guan Ping holds still, tensing and trying helplessly to suppress his body's reactions, as the general's fingers trail along the cleft of his ass. He can feel himself succumbing slowly and steadily, and the feeling is as frightening as it is thrilling; how long will it be until he ends up begging to be fucked just as desperately as his brother?

"Lay down on the table, boy." Cao Cao orders, pushing Guan Suo off his lap. "On your back, facing your brother."

The boy obeys at once, and his gaze is fixed on Guan Ping as he arranges himself on the table, not straying from the young man's face for even a moment. As soon as Guan Suo is in position, Cao Cao nods silently to Xiahou Dun, and the general shoves Guan Ping roughly toward the table. Advancing on the young man, Cao Cao lays one hand on Guan Ping's shoulder.

"Have you had your brother before?"

"What? Of course not!" Guan Ping pulls away from the older man's hand. His heart is racing, and Cao Cao must be able to feel his pulse hammering under those cruel fingers.

"You've ignored your desires all this time, have you?" Cao Cao's hand moves down, sliding lightly across the length of Guan Ping's back until it comes to rest above young man's tailbone. "You have your father's talent for self-denial."

"I've- I'd never-"

"Then now's your chance. Look at him, Guan Ping." He gestures toward Guan Suo, toward the boy's sprawling naked body. "He's yours for the taking."

"But… We can't…" Guan Ping trails off, unable to tear his gaze from his brother's body. His eyes linger over every stretch of bare, smooth skin, over the muscles of those wantonly splayed legs, and down to the boy's ass, its flesh still rosy and glistening with oil, ripe to be taken again.

"Guan Suo, tell your brother how much you want him." Cao Cao orders.

"Please!" The boy cries, and his words rush out as if they had been pent up inside him and desperate for release. "Please, brother, please, I want you inside me…"

"Suo…" Guan Ping can feel the last of his self-control crumbling away under his brother's pleas. He should resist, he should refuse, he should protect the boy from his own desires like a responsible older brother, but he knows even as he tries to dissuade Guan Suo that his words are useless. "Suo, we shouldn't…"

The boy strains towards him, reaching out his bound hands toward Guan Ping. "But I want you so much… Please, brother!"

The young man doesn't reply, but his answer is clear in the faltering steps that carry him to his brother's side. As soon as Guan Ping is within reach, the boy pulls him close and wraps both legs around his waist, clinging to him desperately. He presses his lips to Guan Suo's, and the boy kisses him back with abandon, sucking thirstily at Guan Ping's tongue and letting his own run riot over his brother's mouth, as hungrily as if he had a lifetime of kisses to catch up on. The taste of Guan Suo's mouth, the passion of his kisses, the soft noises of pleasure the boy makes with each pass of his tongue, set Guan Ping ablaze and push all other thoughts aside, until all the young man can think of is the need for more of his brother's body.

"Free Guan Ping's hands. I don't think he poses much of a threat now, and it would be a shame for anything to stand in the way of his enjoyment." Cao Cao's voice soft and low, and Guan Ping has barely understood the words before Xiahou Dun seizes hold of his wrists and begins working the lock of his manacles.

"What about the other one?"

"No, leave Guan Suo bound. His brother likes to see him in restraints." Cao Cao laughs. "Don't you, Guan Ping?"

He should deny it, but all Guan Ping can do is groan against his brother's lips. His hands are finally free to run over the length of Guan Suo's body, and he revels in the feeling of so much warm, smooth skin beneath his palms, stroking and cupping every contour of the boy's flesh.

"Brother…" The boy moans, his lips close to Guan Ping's ear. "Brother, please, fuck me…"

It's too sweet a plea to resist. Guan Ping pushes forward, pressing his cock slowly and smoothly into his brother's ass, holding back as much as he can. The sounds Guan Suo makes as the young man's cock sinks into him are exquisite, and each soft little yelp of pleasure urges Guan Ping on. He wants to be gentle, to give Guan Suo the care he received so little of from their captors, but everything the boy does undermines his good intentions.

"Please, harder…" Guan Suo begs, squirming beneath him, squeezing the shaft of his cock maddeningly each time that soft, tight flesh tenses around him. "Please, I need it…"

"You're not going to give him what he wants?" Xiahou Dun says, taking hold of the boy's hair. He pulls Guan Suo's head toward him and holds the tip of his cock to the boy's lips, smirking as he taunts Guan Ping. "See how eager he is to suck it again? You'll never be able to satisfy him, if that's the best you've got."

A surge of jealousy rushes through Guan Ping, and he quickens his pace, rewarded immediately with a muffled cry of delight from the boy beneath him. He watches, envious and rapt, as his brother takes more and more of Xiahou Dun's cock into his mouth. Guan Suo's lips look so sweet, so bruised and red and soft as they slide down the length of the general's shaft, that Guan Ping wants to push Xiahou Dun aside and take the boy's mouth himself. He flinches, ashamed of the desires that seem to be running rampant through him now. His father wouldn't recognise the depraved young man he has become under Cao Cao's influence, and his cheeks burn with that knowledge.

"Look at you, Guan Ping…"

Suddenly he can feel cool silk and hot skin against his back. Cao Cao's hands grip his waist, and he can feel the older man's cock pressing against him. Each thrust of his hips rubs Guan Ping's rear against Cao Cao's flesh, and the young man groans in frustration. Now every stroke he gives to Guan Suo forces him to grind against Cao Cao with equal force, and all Guan Ping can think of is how it would feel to be taken like this, to be fucked as he's fucking his brother.

"You've lost all of that troublesome pride now, haven't you, boy?" Cao Cao mocks him, pressing harder against the cleft of Guan Ping's ass.

He doesn't reply, but neither does he stop. Instead he keeps resolutely silent as he fucks Guan Suo, stifling every moan of hunger summoned by that insistent pressure against his rear.

Cao Cao laughs. "Well, perhaps not _all_ of it."

Guan Ping cries out, unable to stifle the noise, as he feels something cold and wet splashing against the skin of his back; his cry of surprise fades into a little whimper of trepidation as he realises what the cool liquid is. Cao Cao has tipped enough oil over the curve of his ass to drench him thoroughly, and as it trickles down along the cleft of his buttocks, Guan Ping finds himself trembling.

"I've kept you waiting too long, haven't I, boy?" Cao Cao says, his voice rich with scorn, as he grazes the tip of his cock against the young man's ass. "Look how desperate you are for it…"

Guan Ping stays silent, but the pressure of Cao Cao's cock rubbing against his flesh is maddening. He aches to be fucked, to feel everything his brother is feeling, even if it has to be at the hands of his father's enemy.

"Ask for what you want, Guan Ping."

"I…" Guan Ping closes his eyes, not wanting to see his brother's face as he says the words. "I want you to fuck me. Please… Please, fuck me."

"You can do better than that, boy."

"Please…" He falters, clenching his fists. "…Sir. Please fuck me, sir."

"Almost, but not quite, Guan Ping." Cao Cao rubs the pad of one finger around the edge of the young man's ass, teasing the slick flesh lightly. "Address me properly," he orders, punctuating the command with a hard tug on Guan Ping's hair, rough enough to make the young man yelp.

"Please!" Guan Ping bites his lip, trying to hold back the words Cao Cao wants to hear, but it's hopeless. "Please fuck me, my lord."

"Good boy."

At last Cao Cao pushes forward, feeding inch after inch of his cock into the young man's ass. The humiliation makes Guan Ping's cheeks burn and his own cock throbs and twitches inside Guan Suo. It's too much sensation to withstand, and Guan Ping cries out raggedly as he quickens his pace to match Cao Cao's rhythm. The force of it is overwhelming; Guan Ping struggles to focus on anything other than the feeling of being fucked, the pounding of those hips against his ass, and the feeling of Cao Cao's cock moving inside him, filling him, firm and hot and unyielding.

"Touch me…" Guan Suo moans, pulling away from Xiahou Dun's cock just long enough to get the words out., rubbing his cheek against the shaft of it as he begs. "Brother, touch me, please…"

As soon as Guan Ping takes hold of his cock, the boy gives another loud moan, and arches his back, bucking frantically against his brother's hand. Suddenly Xiahou Dun's hand is gripping Guan Ping's hair, holding the young man still as his other fist moves rapidly over the length of his cock. Guan Ping doesn't realise what's happening until the first pulse of come splashes against his face. The general groans in satisfaction as he sprays both brothers' faces with his seed, and through his half-closed eyes Guan Ping can see his brother's parted lips and outstretched tongue, hungry and red and obscene against the white streaks of the general's come.

Arching up off the table, Guan Suo presses his lips to his brother's, moaning so desperately into the kiss that the boy seems half-mad with lust. Guan Ping can taste the come on his brother's tongue, mingling with the taste of the boy's mouth, and it shoves him headlong toward his own climax. He works his hand feverishly over Guan Suo's cock, determined to bring the boy along with him, and another few strokes of his hand is all it takes. Guan Suo clings to his brother desperately as he comes, and Guan Ping follows close behind, burying his cock to the hilt in the boy's ass one last time as the pleasure overwhelms him.

A sudden blaze of pain brings his attention back to Cao Cao; the older man is gripping the back of Guan Ping's neck, and twisting one arm up behind his back painfully high. Every movement hurts, and Guan Ping bites his lip to stifle a whimper as those cruel hands tighten their grip. Cao Cao fucks him brutally, and every thrust of his cock grinds away a little more of Guan Ping's pride. It's humiliating enough to be fucked like this, but the knowledge that his brother is witnessing all this makes Guan Ping's cheeks burn with shame, and the sight of Xiahou Dun's cruel smile is even worse.

Abruptly, Cao Cao gives another hard twist of Guan Ping's arm and pulls out. The young man cries out, half from the pain and half from the sudden feeling of emptiness, and he flinches as he feels the first hot spray hitting his skin. Cao Cao groans in satisfaction, and the sound melts into a peal of laughter, deep and rich and frightening. Squeezing his eyes shut, Guan Ping leans forward and rests his forehead against his brother's shoulder, shuddering as the last few pulses of come splash against his back and rear. It's not enough that he's allowed Cao Cao to fuck him, that he's begged and offered himself like a whore. The villain means to thoroughly degrade him, to mark him like a possession, and worst of all to make him enjoy it.

 

* * *

 

Guan Ping shifts uncomfortably in the new clothes that Cao Cao's men brought him, and glances across at his brother. Guan Suo hasn't looked him in the eye all morning, but the boy looks so drained and ill that Guan Ping can't tell whether it's guilt or simply exhaustion that keeps him so withdrawn. Laying one hand lightly on the boy's arm, Guan Ping braces himself to be pushed away. Instead Guan Suo leans silently into his touch, and Guan Ping is so overcome with relief that he can't help but squeeze the boy's arm.

"Careful…" Guan Suo says, his voice hushed and surly. "I'm still sore there."

Before Guan Ping can apologise, he hears the scrape of the outer door opening. Both brothers tense, instinctively edging closer to each other as the general's footsteps draw nearer and nearer.

"You're in luck." Xiahou Dun says, as he unlocks the cell door. "My cousin is in a good mood this morning, and he's arranged for a troop of our men to escort you home. We wouldn't want two vulnerable young men like you to be travelling alone all that way, now, would we?"

The general's laughter makes Guan Ping shudder, but he nods and allows himself to be ushered out of the cell. Guan Suo keeps close to his side, staring determinedly at the floor as he walks.

"Oh yes, before I forget," Xiahou Dun pauses, turning to Guan Ping with a smile full of savage satisfaction. "Lord Cao Cao says to give your father his regards."


End file.
